historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
General Mods and Downloads
General Mods Lighting *Gunmod's Radiance Light System by dDefinder at MTS *A World Lit By Fire (Tweaks to the Radiance Lighting Mod) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep Aging/Pregnancy/Romance *It's the Proportion (Gestation-Based Age Duration Mod) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *InTeenimater at Simbology *Autonomous Casual Romance (ACR) by twojeffs at Simbology *Feed Baby (Nursing) by Boiling Oil at BO's Grease Pit *Feed Baby Plug-Ins by Boiling Oil at BO's Grease Pit *Marriage: Last Name Chooser by Marhis at MTS *Share Bed Regardless of Relationship by Smonaff at MTS Cheats/Debugging *The Sim Blender by twojeffs at Simbology *Visitor Controller by twojeffs at Simbology *BO - Spawn Objects (Summons useful mod objects) by Boiling Oil at BO's Grease Pit Carreers/School/Skills *School Changer and New School Types (includes "Flexi-School" to keep kids at home) by Inge at simlogical *No More Wanting Maxis Jobs by Phaenoh at MTS *Dress Casual for Work (for FreeTime) by Ailias at MTS *Casual Dress for work (M&G)by Chaavik at MTS *BV Log Rolling Skills and Fitness Patch by Sophie-David at MTS *BV Axe Throwing Skills and Fitness Patch by Sophie-David at MTS *Community Lot Skilling and Enthusiasm by J.M.Pescado at MATY *Become an Author without a Computer by MogHughson at MTS Hiders *Basegame Walls and Floor Hiders by Duyska at Plumb Bob Keep *Project Hide Everything (3rd part of post) by Almighty Hat at Garden of Shadows Behaviour *Sims Wash on all Sinks (Spongebath Hack) by smithycpl at MTS *Sleep on Floor - adults, teen & elder by aliasthepal at MTS Financial *Lot Income Rights by Inge at simlogical *Mortgage Shrubs by Inge at simlogical *Checkbook (under Objects/Other Objects) by Paladin at simwardrobe Wants *Wantfulfilling Paintings Part 1 by gwillewyn at MTS *Wantfulfilling Paintings Part 2 by gwillewyn at MTS *Wantfulfilling Paintings Part 3 by gwillewyn at MTS NPCs *Get Rid of Mrs. Crumplebottom by Croquignol at MTS Misc *Sims 2 Color Keys System by Inge at simlogical *BO's Realistic Gardening Series by Boiling Oil at BO's Grease Pit *Forever Burn Fireplaces for BG/Uni NL/OFB Pets or higher by Carrigon at Sims2Workshop Invisible Items Buy Mode *Invisible Dishwasher w/NPC by Sophie-David at MTS *Invisible Sewing Machine by Sophie-David at MTS *Tiny Filesizes Invisible Appliances by Sophie-David at MTS *Invisible BV and FT Table Games by Irma at MTS *Free Time Activity Table Replacement by Irma at MTS *Semi-Invisible Spiritual Shrine by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Invisible Speaker Recolors by Sophie-David at MTS *Invisible Crib Bedding by AmyMercury1 at MTS *Invisible Litterbox by pfish at MTS *Invisible Scratching Post by Ailias at MTS *Invisible ElectroDanceOSphere by pfish at MTS *Invisible Cash Register by pfish at MTS *Invisible FT Sports Equipment by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Breakdancer Mat (Default Replace) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Fire Dancer Mat by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Treadmill by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Castaway Workbench by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Shiny Tyme Stove by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Bon Voyage Hotel Concierge Desk by Sunni at MTS *Invisible Lunch (Transparent Buffet) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep *Squat Anywhere (Invisible Toilet) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Comfort Objects (Beds, Sofa) by pfish at MTS *Invisible Ticket Machine by pfish at MTS *Invisible Magisplay Tray by pfish at MTS *Invisible Nursery (Crib and Changing table) by pfish at MTS *Invisible Atavera Beach Towel by pfish at MTS *Invisible Wedding Arch by pfish at MTS *"Any Counter" Espresso Bar by Ailias at MTS *Invisible Burglar Alarm by pfish at MTS *Invisible Fire Alarm by pfish at MTS *Invisible Vanity Table by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Prayer Stones (Prayable Objects) by FracturedMoonlight at Plumb Bob Sims *Invisible Changing Table by Yuichen at Under Your Skin Build Mode *Invisible Floor Tile by moonlight_muse at MTS *Invisible Garage Door by pfish at MTS *Invisible Pool Ladder, Diving Board and Light by pfish at MTS *Invisible and Prison Walls by Numenor at MTS *Tiny Filesize Invisible Driveway by Sophie-David at MTS *Invisible and Transparent Ladybug Loft by pfish at MTS *Invisible Window by rebecah at MTS *Invisible Fishing Pond by netmicro at MTS *Invisible Fence by niol at MTS *Invisible Fireplace by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Fence and Gate by pfish at MTS *Invisible Secret Door by pfish at MTS *Invisible Stairs by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep Career Rewards/Unbuyables *Buyable and Invisible Snapdragon by monique at MTS *Invisible and Transparent Mailbox by pfish at MTS *Invisible Execuputter by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Obstacle Course by pfish at MTS *Invisible Teleprompter by pfish at MTS Default Replacements *Invisible Chef Stove (Default Replace) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Bon Voyage Food Station Stove (Default Replace) by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *UFO is Orb of Light (Default Replace) by COR at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Community Phone with Invisible DR Handset by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Small Superstar Microphone with Invisible DR Karaoke Microphone by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep OMSPs *Full-Range Shiftable OMSPs by SilentLucidity at MTS *Smaller Food Prep/Counter OMSPs by SilentLucidity at MTS *Rotated Shiftable OMSPs by Gwenke33 at MTS *OMSP for Poses by julsfels at Feenwald *Cop-a-Squat: Chair OMSPs by Honeywell at MTS *OMSP Controller by julsfels at MTS Storytelling Aids *Gunmod's Camera Mod 3.1 by Gunmod at MTS *Freezer Clock by treeag at MTS *Riding Set (Posebox and Accessories) by julsfels at Feenwald *Poses for Children by julsfels at Feenwald *Couple Poses by julsfels at Feenwald Other Useful Downloads *Anvilicious - Satellite Default Replacement by Ove at Plumb Bob Keep *Default Replacement Residential and Community Trash Barrels by Sophie-David at MTS *Fishing Rod Replacement by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *DR Flower Crafting Station by motherof70 at Plumb Bob Keep **Rustic/Medieval Recolors of DR Flower Crafting Station by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Automatons, Golems and Puppets (Polished Oak Servos) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep *Service is Its Own Reward (Androgynous Oak Servos) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep *A.I. (Servo Default Replacement) by Amaryll at Garden of Shadows *Vintage Coveralls (Hiders for Burglar Alarm, Mailbox, Phone Booth) by Kate at Parsimonious *Bon Voyage Nude Towel Replacement by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Invisible Wedding Ring by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep Return to Main Index